The invention refers to a mechanism on shuttleless looms for the transfer of the end of the weft yarn from a forklike nose-gripper which is arranged on the nose of the weft-inserter and in which the end of the weft yarn at the weft insertion is held transversely to the direction of insertion between a yarn gripper carried by one horn of the nose-gripper and capable of being spread from outside by means of a thrust-piece and a yarn guide on the other horn of the nose-gripper, to a further yarn gripper having arms which press together under spring action and are capable of being spread from outside.
Mechanisms for the transfer of the end of the weft yarn, which is carried transversely to the direction of insertion of the nose-holder on a weft-inserter and held by inherently springy tongues on a yarn holder, to the end holder on a second weft-inserter which cooperates with the first weft-inserter in the center of the shed of shuttleless looms having weft-inserters which penetrate into the shed from both sides of the shed, are known (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,573 and 2,567,993). In that case the end-holder is hook-shaped and exhibits an inner tongue which presses against the hook. The hook and the tongue can be spread from outside. Means are provided around the hook which force the end of the yarn into the region of the hook after the latter has gone under the end of the yarn upon interengagement of the ends of the holder. Upon the ends of the holder running apart, the end of the weft yarn held by the springy tongues of the nose-holder gets torn away by the hook and carried along trapped between the hook and the tongue pressing against it. At the end of the outwards movement of the end gripper out of the shed, the hook and the tongue pressing against it are spread apart and the end of the yarn is taken over by a third yarn holder fastened to the machine frame.
This known transfer of the end of the yarn from one holder to the other has the disadvantage that the weft yarn gets considerably stressed in the region of the end of the yarn. The introduction into the spring tongues or respectively the tearing away from them leads to individual fibers being detached and remaining caught in the holders, whereby these rapidly become dirty and consequently interfere. The described transfer of the ends of the yarn furthermore cannot be used for transferring the weft yarn from a nose-gripper to a yarn holder arranged on the machine frame and immovable in the weft direction, as is necessary in the case of looms having weft-insertion by a single weft-inserter having a gripper arranged on the nose.
The object of the invention is to create a mechanism of the kind mentioned initially, which enables transfer to a yarn holder arranged on the machine frame and immovable in the weft direction, and furthermore keeps the nose-gripper clean in service and hence efficient in operation.